


Schools of Halcandra

by moonteacup



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gijinka, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonteacup/pseuds/moonteacup
Summary: A new student arrives to Egg Academy. Strange name right? Why Egg academy? Well, there IS a Factory with the name Egg Engines nearby. That explains it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made this back in July 2016 because I was bored... And I continued it because,,, I was bored haha..  
> Ratings may change later on, depending on how I come up with new ideas.  
> Please note that I did this for fun, and it's some kind of highschool AU where only halcandra and two other planet (wherever Marx comes from) exists. Kirby won't appear because he's from another planet. Nor any other character that is not from halcandra.(with an exception of Gryll (appears later on) and Marx) This may be confusing but, Halcandra has two schools, Egg Academy and Dinner Academy. Dinner academy is at the north of Halcandra, while Egg Academy is at the bottom. Yet they're extremely close to each other, making it seem like it's just one school.
> 
> I know Sectonia and taranza probably aren't halcandran but they do resemble the halcandran species. Sectonia is in her first form, which is the form that resembles taranza.  
> I call this form Arachnis, which is some kind of resemblance to the name Sectonia, since its a play on words of "inSECT" + "Near" (near the form of an insect) while I combined "Arachnid" + "is" (is an arachnid) I think it sounds a bit fancy imo..... It's also a name of a.. not very attractive flower... (She probably hated her spider form) And... a moth.... Welp... She's a spider here, not a moth....
> 
> Also, I do not ship some of the ships I put here like Magolor/Susie. I just have a headcanon that Susie has a crush on every boy in the class(except Taranza and Marx).  
> Also there's only hints of ships, like Gala x Nova. Galacta knight does not appear, but he is mentioned several times (or hinted. Nova's "painful love life" refers to how Galacta Knight constantly rejects her. He does have feelings for her don't worry, aha.)  
> Feel free to leave critics, I definitely need some, my writing is.. Well.. Pretty bad I admit. Please be as nice as you can, because I am quite sensitive. Sorry about that ^^;

"Alright everyone, today I have a very special announcement!" The teacher beamed.  
Her glasses slightly tilted as she placed her hands together.  
Her class groaned. Her 'very special announcements' were always something boring. Like reading any book you wanted for the entire period. Or listening to their teacher's painful love life.. Yuck.  
But this time, it was different.  
"We have a new student attending Egg Academy!" The Teacher proudly announced.  
This took everyone by surprise. A new student? Hardly anyone has seen a new face around here. The majority of the whole school was filled with the same people they've seen since preschool. There was rarely new students in this school.

The entire class eagerly straightened up in their seats, excited to welcome a new pupil. It was pretty rare for the students at Egg Academy to be enthusiastic about something. 

Susanna (Nicknamed Susie), a young girl with the palest skin, deep sky blue eyes, and long magenta hair, was the MOST enthusiastic. She was humming happily, hoping the new student would be a boy. If it wasn't a boy, she would be greatly disappointed.  
"I'm saving a seat just for him!" Susie batted her eyelashes as she thought of how the student would look like.  
"What makes you think the new student is a boy?" A girl with long silver hair and long curved horns, who was sitting at the far corner of the back row asked her.

Susie turned to the girl and said,"Not to brag or anything, Arachnis, but I have amazing intuition." Susie smiled and turned back. Arachnis shook her head and proceeded to wait patiently for the new student to appear.

Magolor, a young dark skinned boy with dark hair and bright yellow eyes, was the least enthusiastic. He faked his enthusiasm so much it was noticeable. Susie, who was sitting in front of him turned around to him. She knew how sarcastic he was so, she smirked and rolled her eyes at him. Her hair slapped his face as she turned back to her previous position. "Ack!" Magolor exclaimed.

"Oops! Sorry, Magolor!" Susie said, giggling.

Magolor faked a wide smile,"Don't worry about it!" He said through his forced grin. Magolor really hated that girl. He tried to stay calm and avoided the urge to pull her horribly annoying long hair away from his view.

Everyone waited patiently for the teacher to bring in the new student. All eyes turned to a small boy with fluffy pink lavender hair.  
"OKAY----> Everyone, this is Marx!" The teacher pointed to the boy, as she smiled, resembling that of a cat. The boy had really noticeable features; huge shiny black eyes, a sharp tooth peaking out from his mouth, tiny reddish lips, long pointed ears, a gigantic blush red bow tie on his uniform, and oversized cinnamon brown boots.

Susie stared at the boy, up and down. She was a bit disappointed. The new student looked a tad bit feminine, like one of the boys in her class. She hated boys that resembled females. That's why she usually picks on Magolor, who has long hair. He wants to cut it, but he never has the time to. At least that's what he says.

Magolor did his fake smile again as he stared at the new boy. Something was different about this boy though, he didn't seem like he was from Halcandra at all. Magolor's smile faded as he thought awhile of where Marx could be from.  
"Halcandran skin is usually dark, since we live in extreme heat," Magolor thought, with his chin rested on his hand,"We live near an active volcano after all. Our eyes are usually yellow. Yet that is just the majority. There's the Southern Halcandra race with blue eyes and lighter skin. Susie and Principal Haltmann are one of those people." He glanced at Susie, and then looked back at Marx,"Marx's skin is pale, but not the southern halcandran pale. What other race could he be? There's other races too, like the Floralian race. They have dark skin, glowing lilac eyes, sharp teeth, cream colored lips, different shapes of horns, and let's not forget the obvious six hands. Unfortunately though, that race is almost extinct due to a mysterious deadly disease, leaving only two people of the race, which are Arachnis and Taranza. Marx has sharp teeth... but those aren't Floralian teeth... Or lips either... Is he some type of mix of all three? Urgh, why is it so hard to guess where he's from?" Magolor soon gave up thinking after less than a minute and decided just to listen to what Marx had to say.

"Marx, why don't you tell the class about yourself?" The teacher asked him, pushing the bridge of her glasses.

Marx looked up at her and grinned,"Sure thing Ms. NOVA!" He snickered a bit, thinking about what joke he could show off. "Ahem! My name is Marx, and I am not from around here... it's SUPER hot here compared to where I'm from! I come from a place that's far, far, far colder than Halcandra." He made hand gestures as he spoke,"Anything else I need to say?" He asked Nova.  
"Nope, you're good." Nova smiled,"Now... Let's seen where you're going to sit..." She scanned the room until she found a seat at the middle of the front row,"Ah! There!" Nova pointed to the empty seat near Susie.  
Susie widened her eyes at the teacher.  
Marx laughed at her expression and jumped into his seat. Definitely not strange at all.  
"Why me..." Susie turned away, sulking.


End file.
